Business Affairs
by Helena Beaumanoir
Summary: Namikawa x Misa.
1. The Ishihara Shipment

**Business Affairs**

-

He was anxious.

He had been for hours. He was perspiring; his linen shirt was heavily dampened under the arms and around the collar, he was restless; forever fidgeting with his cuffs or silken hair and seemed to sigh every few minutes.

It was ever since she had appeared, that young woman, the one who had applied for the occupation of the Yotsuba spokesperson.

Amane Misa.

He smiled as he thought of her; she was certainly very attractive, yet Namikawa had spent practically everyday of his life having beautiful women wrapped around his finger, but he had never felt like this. Surely he was overworked. It definitely would not be the first time.

Namikawa gazed out of his office window; the city was dreary.

The gargantuan, grey buildings were complete duplications of the one next to it. The bitter September skies were overcast; amidst with both fog and smoke, the drizzle tapping gently upon the aging windowpane.

His eyes fell to the concrete car park just across from the building; his car, a silver Mitsuoka Orochi was parked; available to admire by all who strolled past. However, it appeared that everyone in Yotsuba had unrivalled sports cars.

Except Amane-san.

In actual fact, it seemed she did not have a car at all. Every time she was required to arrive at the Yotsuba Corporation; she would either walk or take the bus.

Namikawa had even offered her a ride one morning after spotting her race down the road, drenched by an arctic downpour. She smiled, despite her obvious quivering, and courteously refused.

Namikawa sipped his coffee, he undoubtedly needed it.

All the extra hours he had been putting in were beginning to take their toll. He browsed over the recent documents, in the last four months it appeared Yotsuba sales had enhanced by over forty percent and it seemed that their stock was in increasingly popular demand.

Not only that, with all the recent killings by Kira, all of Yotsuba's competition where slowly being annihilated. Sure this was good for the business, but if they produce even a slight inaccuracy, they would all face the consequences.

Namikawa was beginning to believe that they had taken this a little too far.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted, however, as there was a knock on the door. Namikawa beckoned them inside; eyes still scanning over the various documents.

"Namikawa!" a brusque, weary voice groaned, marching up to his desk. He released a stack of heavy files, allowing them to slam down on top of Namikawa's newly separated records.

He looked up, irately at Ooi Takeshi. "Do you have a particular reason for ruining my documentation, Ooi, or do you simply enjoy witnessing the failure of the Yotsuba Corporation?"

"Very amusing, Namikawa, and yes, as a matter of fact I do have a reason. A very good reason." Ooi glared, clearly displeased, at whatever he had done.

"Well ...?"

"This!" Ooi slammed his large hands down upon the large pile of records, "This was due in last week, Namikawa, yet you haven't even started."

"What is it?" Namikawa inquired, taking another mouthful of milky coffee.

"It is the forms for the Ichihara Shipment, and the online sales information that should have been calculated and checked."

Namikawa smirked, "I haven't gotten around to it yet, the sales are increasing, and I am very busy."

"Don't bullshit me, Namikawa, just don't bother." Ooi eyed him, gritting his teeth together, sweat resting on his brow. He was aggravated; there was no doubt about it. Too most people this would be quite frightening, but to Namikawa it was nothing but entertaining.

"Who's bullshitting?" Namikawa replied, "I have been preoccupied; I've been finishing the Mizuki Consignment all week, as well as all the stock papers that I received from Kida."

Ooi sighed, his face was gradually becoming red and his dark eyes had grown very cold, "Preoccupied? Do you take me for a complete and utter fool? You finished the Mizuki Consignment on Tuesday; Shimura sent them off on Wednesday evening, did he not? And the stock papers were finalised by Midō and I this morning."

Namikawa smirked at Ooi, somewhat frustrated.

"I want these finished by five today. It's not all about you. We have our own work to do, not just yours." Ooi turned toward the office door.

"It will be done by five," Namikawa responded, assertively, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes." Ooi opened the door, heaving a sigh as he did so.

"Oh, and Ooi?" Namikawa continued, "Could you get me another coffee?"

-

Namikawa had spent most of the day filling out the forms from the Ishihara Shipment; it was straight-forward enough, granted he had to make a few phone calls and change some of the charting information. Nevertheless, he would get it finished by five, he was certain.

That was until Amane Misa appeared in his mind. Again, he was clammy and felt an unfamiliar sensation; he was uncomfortable and couldn't concentrate. She was not even due in today, or tomorrow, or even for the rest of the week, yet he was constantly nervous.

She was probably just a distraction. Yes, a distraction; his subconscious was trying to hinder his train of thought. He needed to focus.

Namikawa returned his gaze to the notation that lay before him. The administration needed multiple copies of the document, meaning he would have to go and photocopy it, up on the third floor.

Namikawa sighed, rising up from his desk, stretching himself willingly. His legs were dead, and his back was aching. He groaned, lifting the papers and walking toward the office door.

He ambled, idly along the pastel grey corridor. He pressed the grimy button, summoning the delayed elevator. At long last, the door opened, Namikawa entered the cramped elevator, sighing as he did so, content in the knowledge that after this was done he would be finished for the day.

He could finally relax. What was, until he felt her presence of somebody else in the elevator. He opened his tired eyes and turned his head in their direction.

"Amane-san?" He whispered aloud; practically involuntarily.

The pretty young model turned her head in his direction. Her lengthy golden hair, perfectly straight, was tied in the usual high ponytails. Her compassionate cerulean eyes were rimmed in a delicate edging of eye makeup; her pure ashen face was feathered in a light powder. Yes, Amane Misa was indeed, very beautiful.

She looked slightly confused for a moment, as though she was struggling to remember.

"Oh, wait I recognise you now! You are – Shimura-san, aren't you?"

Namikawa smiled. "Close. I am Namikawa. Namikawa Reiji."

"Oh..." She looked rather embarrassed, but seemed to overcome it quite quickly, "Well, how do you do, Namikawa-san?"

"Good, thank you. And you?"

Misa sighed theatrically, stretching her arms far above her head, so much so that she was standing on her tip-toes. "Exhausted! I shouldn't even be here to be honest! But Higuchi-san said he wished to speak to me, apparently it was very urgent."

"And you believed him?" Namikawa asked, eyeing her questionably.

Misa looked at him, somewhat confused. "W-well, yes. I mean, he is my employer."

"So...?"

"Well, he surely wants to improve his business; since I am a celebrity, certainly he would need me to do so." She said, looking as though she was perhaps trying to persuasive herself of the matter, "Don't you trust him, Namikawa-san?"

Namikawa smiled faintly, "No, Amane-san. Not in the slightest."

She groaned lightly, but her expression changed to that alluring smile. "Not a very loyal employee, are you, Namikawa-san?"

"It appears not."

She chuckled; soft and innocent, lightly if nothing else, but still he had caused her to giggle. He smiled back at her, still fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. The elevator came to a halt; the doors chimed and opened without hesitation.

"Well, this is me." Misa announced happily. Namikawa felt his chest tense with disappointment; there he was finally talking to her alone, yet it was in an elevator; naturally it was courtesy to talk to someone in an elevator. Nevertheless, he smiled kindly at her before stepping to the side.

"Of course."

She trotted elegantly out the door of the elevator, stopping abruptly, and turning toward Namikawa, just as the doors were closing.

"Goodbye, Namikawa-san!" She waved, enthusiastically.

Surprised, Namikawa gave a nervous smile, "Take care, Amane-san."

-


	2. Kira

-

It was quarter to five.

Namikawa had, rather arrogantly, returned the finished forms to Ooi, and was now finally able to head home.

He gathered the last of his paperwork; sorting them into an orderly pile, before placing them carefully into his black, leather-bound briefcase.

He pulled his linen blazer over his broad shoulders, straightened his tie, and clutched his briefcase, before making his way out of the cramped, tedious office.

As he left the building, he was approached by Midō, who began rambling on about some business proposal that Yotsuba had received that afternoon about setting up another company in the Untied States.

Of course, Namikawa wasn't too interested in what Midō had to say. The last thing he wanted to do after work was talk about more work.

However, the conversation did not last very long when Midō had changed the subject, inviting Namikawa out for a few drinks. He declined, saying that he already had plans, which wasn't true. Thankfully, Midō decided to drop it rather than ask questions.

Midō bid him farewell, allowing Namikawa to make his way across the street into his car, just as the rain was starting.

He ignited the engine; the silver Mitsuoka Orochi roared to life, a few of the pedestrians stopped in there tracks, infatuated with the superior sports car.

He reversed gracefully out of the Yotsuba car park before tearing rapidly down towards Meijiro highway.

-

Namikawa sat wedged in the rush hour traffic. It didn't bother him that much, considering it had been part of his daily routine for almost ten years, although it was not something he particularly enjoyed.

He sat still, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel, gazing absentmindedly out the window. It was still raining; the wind had picked up and was howling bitterly outside, rustling the shrubs and autumn foliage.

He reached over, turning on the radio.

"..._Sixteen criminals in the __Chūbu region of central Japan. All have been confirmed to have died of an unexpected heart attack. The first of which occurred at around eight thirty this morning..."_

Kira.

This was not surprising; Kira had been on the news everyday for months, although the difference this time was that there were two Kiras; the real Kira and the Yotsuba Kira.

"_...The third was a thirty-eight year old businessman, Fukushima Tokimasa, president of the Ishibashi tax and sales division, who were recently were increasing in demand and planned to overtake both Kanai and Suzuki management corporations..."_

Well, well. It appears that it was the Yotsuba Kira after all. It seems that Kira was picking off additional people, not just the ones they had decided upon at their weekly meetings.

"_...local authorities have still to catch the culprit, who is believed to be the alleged serial killer, widely known as Kira. However, with lack of physical evidence, makes the case very difficult..." _

It appears that the police still only believe that this is the work of one Kira. Regardless however, they will catch on eventually, Namikawa was sure. Whoever the Yotsuba Kira was, they were far too reckless.

-

The rain had stopped and the clouds had cleared, giving way to a dusty crimson sky.

Namikawa arrived home at around quarter past six.

After changing into slightly more casual attire and setting his suit aside for dry cleaning, Namikawa poured himself a brandy before commencing to unwind in his sitting room.

He sipped his brandy leisurely, allowing his thoughts to unravel and his stress to fade. Or that was until the doorbell rang. Namikawa groaned, cursing to himself, as he proceeded down the hall to answer the door.

It opened to reveal the last person Namikawa wished to see.

"Hello, Namikawa," came the usual sneer from Higuchi Kyousuke.

"Higuchi?" Namikawa asked, veiling the fact that he had been disturbed, "What brings you here? Lost your house keys again or have you came to indulge yourself in free alcohol as usual?"

"Well, if you're offering." Higuchi smirked; pushing past his co-worker, grasping his glass of brandy, on his way in.

"Nice." Higuchi gazed around the lobby, admiring all the various paintings and furniture that took up the vast hallway. "Immaculate as always, eh, Namikawa?"

"What do you want, Higuchi?" asked Namikawa closing the door progressively.

"I came to converse with you. Namikawa."

"Concerning what?"

Higuchi smirked, face quite frightening, eyes locked with Namikawa's.

"Amane Misa."

-

"Raito-kun!"

Misa sung melodramatically, skipping up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He paid it no mind. He continued typing away at his computer; reviewing evidence, sharing the odd detection or idea with the strange young man, that sat by his side.

"Misa..." He began eventually.

Misa's face lit up; cheeks aglow, her smile captivating. "Yes?"

"Stop being annoying."

Misa let him go, stepping back, her face painted a little rose. "... Okay."

She couldn't understand what more she could do for him. She had gone to Yotsuba earlier that day and, after undergoing the perverse attitude of Higuchi Kyousuke, attempted to understand his views on Kira. He hardly said anything, however, and she didn't know how to convince him without sounding suspicious.

Raito seemed disinterested. It was her own fault anyway, she couldn't get any information from him, which was just taking up his time. She also, couldn't tell him she had regained her memories of the Death Note.

"Misa, don't just stand there," Raito groaned, "Go sit down somewhere."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

She wandered across the room, sitting down across from Matsuda Touta, fingers twisting her long, golden hair.

"Hello, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda smiled over to her, "How was your day?"

Misa regained her delighted composure. "Busy! I'm exhausted! But at least it was doing something that could help Raito-kun. What about you? You've been here all day! You must be so fed up, Matsu!"

"Tell me about it..." His face fell as Aizawa glared crossly at him, "But... but it doesn't bother me, as long as it helps the Kira investigation."

Misa laughed, aware of Matsuda's insecurity at having bothered Aizawa who then feel silent as not to aggravate him further.

Misa sat quietly, listening intently to Raito and L who where definitely at a stand still in the case, but soon lost interest and returned to her room in the headquarters leaving Raito in peace.

She lay, spread out on her bed, sighing to herself, angry that she couldn't have been a better help to Raito. She recalled the day, running down the street in the rain, again, listening to the mindless drabble from Higuchi; complementing her looks, bragging about his charm and wealth. Allowing herself to laugh as she spoke with Namikawa.

Yes, that she remembered.

It was strange, she hated Namikawa and he had nothing to do with the Kira case, well, except that Raito had given him a phone call during one of the meetings and convinced him to work for L.

But, yet, she thought of him.

It was odd.

Perhaps he could help Misa understand more about Kira. Perhaps he knew which one of the Yotsuba group was Kira.

Misa smiled to herself; she would become useful to Raito, she would make him love her, no matter what.

-


	3. Beautiful Hair

Namikawa's eyes glared curiously over the rim of his brandy glass.

Higuchi gulped down yet another drink. It had to have been about his fourth and it was beginning to show. His words were starting to slur; consisting mostly of groans and exaggerated vowels. His face was flushed; his brow glistened with a light dusting of perspiration. His eyes were glazed over, giving him an absentminded stare, strongly degrading his usual professional appearance.

"... So, it seems that she is quite fond of you." Higuchi continued as though he had merely paused for breath.

Namikawa was a little surprised at his statement, but still it was nothing to concern himself with, according to Higuchi even if a woman glances at you she is apparently 'fond' of you.

"And this bothers so much Higuchi, that you felt it was necessary to force your way into my home and interrogate me about it?"

Higuchi laughed a loud hearty, clearly drunken, laugh. "Bothers me? Certainly not. The thing that bothers me, Namikawa, is that fact that Amane-san appears to have lost confidence in me."

Namikawa was aware it was because of what he had said to Amane-san that earlier that evening. Of course, he didn't think she would actually show that she no longer trusted him, but nevertheless he still found it rather amusing.

"Confidence?" Namikawa questioned, "Why? Did you offer her more than just an endorsement contract?"

Higuchi laughed again, this time louder. "I didn't have the opportunity. She barely looked at me."

Namikawa smirked, "Well, you are not really a sight to behold now, are you Higuchi?"

"And you are?"

Namikawa lay back, resting his back upon the rear of the couch, he couldn't help but sneer. "I would say so, yes."

Higuchi leant forward, clutching the brandy bottle and, messily, poured himself another drink. There was something in the air, a sensation almost, that made Namikawa feel as though he had been horribly tricked.

He was correct.

"Well then, Namikawa." Higuchi gulped down yet another glass. "Considering you are, as you so politely stated 'a sight to behold,' then it seems you are just the person to persuade Amane-san."

"Persuade her of what exactly?"

Higuchi slammed his glass down on the coffee table, so forcefully, that for a moment Namikawa was certain it had broken. He got to his feet, swaying in his drunken stupor. Namikawa held out his hands, just in case he lost balance and decided to fall. He didn't thankfully.

He staggered toward him, and for a second, was convinced that Higuchi was going to punch him. He didn't. He simply allowed himself to sit down, heavily, beside Namikawa. He lay back, before reaching outward, resting is hand on Namikawa's shoulder.

"Namikawa..." He had an uneven smile spread across his face, which normally would have been comical, but as of right now was quite startling. "... I need you... to erase Amane Misa's suspicions of Yotsuba."

Namikawa choked slightly on his drink. "What did you say to her?"

"On the contrary, it was what you said to her." Higuchi moved his hand upward to stroke his face. Namikawa, uncomfortably, moved over, giving Higuchi more space. "You need to fix this, otherwise -" His eyes grew instantly sober "- We'll all be executed."

Namikawa felt his breath catch in his throat. Executed? Could it really come to that? Still, he couldn't take the chance. He had to do what Higuchi said, if not, his life was over. But, what could he do? How could he obliterate Amane-san's suspicions of the Yotsuba Corporation? What could he do? He did not know.

"Namikawa...?"

"Yes?"

"You have beautiful hair..." Higuchi gently caressed Namikawa's lengthy hair, his ridiculous smile had returned and he was completely overwhelmed with the unpleasant smell of alcohol. "Very beautiful hair..."

Namikawa turned to slap him away, only to find that he had fallen asleep.

The vice president of sales managed to release himself from Higuchi's grip, who by that time, was snoring very noisily.

What was he to do? Was Higuchi serious? Or was it just the alcohol speaking for him? Regardless, he was right. If Amane-san suspected them of something it was only a matter of time before the authorities catch on. And if that happened – Shit. This was major. He had to do something.

Only what?

-

It was seven-thirty the following morning.

Namikawa was wide awake. However, he had been wide awake all night, and it bothered him.

Not the fact that he couldn't sleep, mind you. It was the fact that he could not rid himself of this constant worry. It was unlike him. He was usually so dignified; so composed.

But now...!

It was Amane-san. She had always made him feel such unfamiliar sensations. Did she truly pester him that much? He wasn't sure. Truth be told, he had never really given it much thought.

He gathered his things for work; there was yet another thing that caused him such troubling concern – today they were to hold their so called 'death meetings.'

Again, they were to decide on whom they should kill to benefit the company, and if they did not comply, the Yotsuba Kira would indubitably make do with them, as he had done with Hatori Arayoshi.

-

Namikawa sat, somewhat irritated, in the conference room.

What was he doing there?

He did not belong there. This principle of plotting murder was something that, quite frankly, made him want to leap from the highest window of the Yotsuba building.

Sitting around with a dozen deceitful gentlemen, whose only interest was to line their own pockets regardless of the methods in which it is achieved, was not something that he morally agreed with. In fact, he would have put a stop to it if his life were not in danger.

The only person truly capable of putting a halt to such avarice was either the Yotsuba Kira if he decided to stop with the murders, or they were caught by the police, which ever came first.

He also had a fairly good idea of who the Yotsuba Kira was.

Higuchi Kyousuke, head of the Technology department, was himself, a very covetous person. Power and finance seemed the centre of his interests. It was foolish; that a person could take life for something as widespread as money.

However, Namikawa also loved money; otherwise he would not have bothered working up to the status of which he has now accomplished, but not to the same extent. Still, it could be expected of Higuchi Kyousuke.

"What is it that you find so satisfactory, Hatori, that you feel the need to question Kira's judgement?" he had become quite displeased with Hatori's persistence.

Hatori sighed; again he would have to explain that he disagreed with this conspiracy.

"Higuchi, we are going to get caught out. There is no way this will go undetected by the police, there are too many risks. If they find us we are dead. Do you not realise what a serious matter this is?"

Most of the men in the room merely shrugged, rolled their eyes, a few even laughed.

"Perhaps you all wish to through your lives away for something as worthless as money, but I sure as hell don't, I want out of this arrangement."

-

That was pretty much the last time he had ever seen Hatori. It also told the others to stay in line. He certainly didn't want to die; might as well follow along a little longer. They hadn't been caught out so far, right?

Namikawa seized his car keys, as well as a box of aspirin for his migraine, before leaving for work. He hadn't really drunk all that much last night, yet he felt as though his skull was about to explode. He could only imagine how Higuchi was feeling.

Higuchi had left in the early hours of the morning.

Typically, Namikawa would have offered him a ride home considering it was hazardous for him to drive while under the influence, but still, it wasn't as though he would be missed either way.

The sky was smudged in silver clouds; the morning sun had ascended covering the ground in a cold shadow.

Namikawa continued down the motorway.

He sighed, tiresomely, aware that he would have to confront Amane-san today. He needed a reason to converse with her. Not just once or twice but frequently.

But how?

He didn't know.

-


End file.
